


Amoris Room - Or What Happens in the Amoris Room Doesn't Necessarily Stay in the Amoris Room

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Growing Up Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Lust Potion/Spell, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a rumor going around that the Amoris Room can show a person their true love. Hermione is nervous about her impending engagement to Ron, so when she finds the Amoris Room on the Marauders' Map, she convinces some friends to go looking for it with her... with unexpected results!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amoris Room - Or What Happens in the Amoris Room Doesn't Necessarily Stay in the Amoris Room

“Shh, quiet!” Susan Bones hushed in a whisper.

Hermione answered her in a whisper just to keep her calm. “I'm fairly sure that we don't have to worry about anyone hearing us. No one ever comes to this part of the castle.”

Susan snorted in amusement. “That's what you think, but I know for a fact that a _lot_ of couples come this way when they want a bit of privacy for snogging.”

Hermione looked to Luna to see if this was common knowledge and only Hermione hadn't known about it. Luna merely shrugged as she continued to smile serenely. “I'm not sure that it makes a difference either way.”

Hannah Abbot nodded in agreement. “It's not like the rumors say the room was forbidden from student usage. We're not doing anything wrong.”

“I know that!” Hermione exclaimed in a harsh whisper which told everyone that she was afraid of breaking the rule even if there wasn't a clear one to break.

“So, er...” Harry interrupted, startling them all as he came up behind them. “Did I miss a S.P.E.W. meeting notification or something?” 

Hermione, Hannah, Susan, Luna, Ginny, and the Patil twins – Padma and Parvati – all whirled around to look at Harry. He grew even more curious as he noticed that they all looked inexplicably guilty. Aside from Slytherin, all houses were accounted for.

“Or... is this a house unity thing? A _secret_ house unity thing?” Harry wondered with a puzzled frown.

“Well, er...” Hermione droned hesitantly. It wasn't that she didn't trust her best friend with the information, it was just that it was a bit embarrassing to admit.

“Ow! _Pansy..._ ” Draco Malfoy growled in frustration as Pansy Parkinson dragged him closer to the group.

“Oh look, it's a reunion of Hogwarts most pathetic losers!” Pansy snooted, although her eyes showed that she was dying to know what was going on.

Susan turned to Hermione. “See? I  _told_ you that this corridor was the one where all the couples hide when they want to snog!”

“Oh lay off,” Padma interjected with a sigh. “Hannah is right, we're not doing anything wrong, and since Hermione stated that the room is hidden at the end of the hall, I vote we just find the bloody thing and be done with it!”

“What room?” Harry asked, secretly proud of himself for not starting an argument with Malfoy out of sheer habit. Now that everyone had returned for an uninterrupted and possibly even relaxing 8th year – seeing as how Voldemort was defeated and the war was over – the two rivals were trying their best to be civil to one another. Although sometimes, it was almost physically impossible to keep his mouth shut around the infernal git!

Hermione refused to look at him as she walked to the end of the hall. She placed her hand on the wall and sighed, muttering in determination. “It's here, I know it is!”

Luna gave Harry one of her big and dreamy smiles as she took hold of his hand. “The Amoris room.”

This held no meaning for Harry. “The Amoris room?”

Pansy inhaled in awe. “I've heard a legend about that...”

“We've _all_ heard a legend about that!” Padma Patil stated a bit grumpily.

“Well I haven't!” Harry exclaimed, also a bit grumpy.

“Neither have I,” Draco added in a murmur, sounding very slightly interested.

Hermione – still with a hand on the wall – turned her head to explain. “The Amoris room –” but whatever she was going to say next was cut short when the wall slid open and revealed a large room.

The entire group filed in, looking around curiously. The room was somewhat plain but had an interestingly cozy atmosphere. The walls had hundreds of small round tea candles each, which seemed like it should make the room hot, but it was the perfect temperature. Other than the candles, there was only one huge but extremely plush cushion in the middle of the room.

The moment the last person was fully in the room, the wall closed up again and wouldn't let them out no matter how much they shouted or pounded on it. They gave up after only two minutes, most heads turning to glare at Hermione.

Hermione drooped as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders, and then sighed. “There's nothing to worry about. The room probably just wants to do its job before it lets us out.”

“And what job is that, exactly?” Harry asked, trying hard not to get angry or panicky.

Hermione gestured to the very large plush cushion. “May as well get comfortable while I explain.”

Harry looked around again, and then nodded. He sat next to Luna simply because Luna was still holding his hand and he thought she might need some comfort. Ginny sat on his other side. Hermione sat on the side of the cushion to the right of Harry, along with Parvati and Susan. Padma and Hannah sat on the side of the cushion to Harry's left, and Draco and Pansy sat across from Harry. The cushion was massive enough that the center of it could have been a table and it would have held a feast.

Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled as a way to visibly calm down. Then she smiled and focused on Harry. “The Amoris Room is a legend – much like the Chamber of Secrets was a legend – about a hidden room in Hogwarts that allows people to find out who their true love is.”

Harry gave Hermione a look of amused disbelief. “Er, Hermione? You  _know_ who your true love is.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friend. “Well, yes, but I just want to be absolutely sure. Ron has hinted that he wants us to get very very serious the moment we pass our N.E.W.T.s and finish school. I guess I just wanted to know if I'd be making a mistake by marrying him right away.” As she admitted to this last bit, she looked down at her school robe, picking at a hair and some lint.

“And I wanted to know if Neville is serious about me,” Luna informed Harry with a smile so dreamy that Harry wondered if she was actually in love with _him_ , Harry.

“And the rest of us basically just wanted to satisfy our curiosity,” Parvati stated with a shrug.

“Except for Draco and me,” Pansy added with a strangely calculating grin. “We just got caught up in my curiosity at your group sneaking around all guilty looking.”

“Yes, well, anyway,” Hermione took back the conversation. “I'm not entirely sure how, but once the room does its job of showing us what we need to know, I'm sure it'll open up and let us out.”

“So...” Harry looked around yet again, trying to see if there was any sort of clue as to what they needed to do. “Now what?”

Before anyone could come up with an answer to that, a sharp female voice echoed from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. “Who is the chosen one?”

Without giving the question even a second's thought, all hands pointed to Harry and all voices said either Harry, Harry Potter, or – in Draco's case – just Potter.

“As you wish,” the voice stated, sounding cheerful and perhaps a bit eager.

Harry rolled his eyes and his entire head in frustrated aggravation. “Oh come on! Why can't someone else be the chosen one for a change?! I vote that Malfoy be the chosen one for today!”

Harry would swear that he felt hands ruffle his hair and stroke his cheek for a moment. He looked at both Luna and Ginny to see if it had been either of them, but both of Luna's hands were holding Harry's, and both of Ginny's hands were in her lap.

The voice came again, this time sounding positively delighted and just a bit mischievous. “As you wish.” The candles all flickered as if a gentle wind circled the room, and then went back to being steady. “It begins.”

After that somewhat ominous announcement, the voice never spoke again, no matter how much they demanded more answers. Instead, a small silver plate and matching goblet appeared in front of each of them. They all looked around at each other uncertainly.

“This is probably what we need,” Hermione stated, trying to sound confident and sure of herself. “It will likely give us visions to answer the question of who we are meant to be with.” 

Knowing that everyone else was skeptical – especially the Ravenclaws and Slytherins – Hermione decided to prove that she was definitely a brave Gryffindor by taking a bite of the chocolate covered Petit Four on the silver plate. She followed it with a sip of the wine in the goblet. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they waited to see if something weird would happen.

“Mmm! Not bad at all,” Hermione stated with a smile. “In fact, that's _really_ good!” She took another bite – basically finishing the small cake – and then followed it with a sip from the goblet. “I could actually go for another.” In response, another cake known as a Petit Four appeared on her plate.

Harry was the type to support his best friend no matter what the danger, so he sighed and shoved the chocolate cake in his mouth. “Mmm! That's fantastic!” He exclaimed when the cake seemed to burst with perfectly dark and velvety chocolate all over his mouth. He took a sip of the wine in his goblet, not because he actually wanted to wash the lovely perfection out of his mouth, but because he literally could not stop himself.

Luna, Ginny, and Parvati were encouraged by his enthusiastic reaction and ate their Petit Fours next. They also gushed obvious enjoyment before drinking their wine.

“What is this?” Pansy asked after she ate her cake and slowly sipped from her wine. “It's delicious but unlike any wine I've ever tasted.”

“It tastes like apples to me,” Hermione said, moaning in enjoyment. 

“I taste a hint of blueberries,” Hannah informed everyone with a sigh of contentment.

“I feel really good,” Harry added with a grin. “Relaxed but not drunk or even slightly drunk. And my wine tastes like... Oranges maybe? I can't put my finger on it. It's a sort of citrus and herb flavor, I think.”

Draco was the last one to give in. Part of him wanted to refuse out of spite and stubbornness, but two things changed his mind. One, everyone seemed to love the refreshments provided. And two, he had a feeling that none of them would ever get out of the room if he didn't do it. Even so, he sniffed the cake and wine suspiciously, and then tasted them so cautiously that everyone just knew that he expected them to be poisoned. However, since no one seemed to be suffering from any ill effects, he eventually finished his cake and gulped down his wine.

Harry asked for a second cake as he sipped his wine. The others debated asking for seconds as well, but the moment the last drop of wine was gone, they no longer had the option. All of the silver plates and goblets disappeared as if they had never existed.

“Er...” Hermione ventured after a moment of surprised silence.

Harry looked over to her to see if she had any ideas about what to do next, but got distracted when a haze filled the room. He looked around to see if the haze filled every bit of space, and then realized that it wasn't like a mist or a fog around the room. Rather, it was something wrong with his eyes.

“Oh... Maybe I'm about to have that vision,” he murmured to himself.

“Harry,” Ginny whispered, clutching his sleeve urgently. When Harry turned to look at her, she kissed him. He was so surprised that he gasped. He and Ginny had kissed a lot in the past, but not so much recently. She had told him that she was thinking about dating Dean again, and he was giving her time to decide.

A tug on his other sleeve prompted him to break off his kiss and look over at Luna. She grinned at him in a way that was both strange and ever so slightly creepy, and then grabbed his head and pulled him close for a shockingly thorough kiss. After that, another curious look around the room showed that his hazy vision was worse than ever, but he could still see just enough to know that everyone was kissing someone.

A glance over at Ginny showed that she had moved over to Susan while Hermione was kissing Parvati. Over to his left, Hannah was kissing Padma, and across the cushion, Pansy was kissing Draco. Before he could form any opinions at all about this information, Luna grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look at her again.

Then they were kissing, but not just any kissing! They were doing that passionate kissing that was basically a silent message saying:  _I must have you now!_

Harry would have been nervous if he could think at all. Somewhere inside, he knew that he  _should_ have been nervous. And somewhere in the corner of his brain, a tiny voice reminded him that he was not interested in Luna in that way. At that very moment, it did not matter; she took everything he gave her; demanding more than he normally would have allowed.

The haze grew hazier, and then everything passed in a bit of a blur. He realized that his clothes completely vanished at some point – as did all the clothes in the room. He realized that Luna was naked and riding him in a way that felt incredible, and he couldn't find it in him to care that his virginity was now gone despite his former decision to save it for the right person.

After that, events blurred even more. He seemed to drift along on an ocean of pleasure, his body simply doing things by instinct. His partner changed almost as often as his mood and his position. When he realized that he was inside Malfoy, he was surprised enough to try to pay extra attention. Even more surprising, Malfoy made noises that gave Harry the impression that he was extremely good at this.

And then, just after Harry pumped Malfoy full, Malfoy rolled Harry under him and resumed the kissing that felt like liquid lava in his veins. Malfoy – whom Harry silently decided to refer to as Draco since they were rather astonishingly having sex. Draco carefully inserted his fingers inside Harry, opening him up and preparing him for what was to happen next.

By this point, Harry knew that he had had sex with literally everyone in the room. Even Pansy Parkinson. Even Hermione. But at the moment, it all seemed like a vague memory compared to how he felt having Draco slowly enter him. Harry felt something shift inside him; something deeply profound.

“Oh...” he breathed out in a tone that should have told everyone that he'd just had an astonishing and breathtaking epiphany, except that no one was paying any attention to him.

Unlike every moment up 'til now, Harry felt like each and every second that passed was etched in his mind like a swirling design on glass. Every slight movement that Draco made felt like sheer bliss! Harry would gladly give up breathing before he ended this! To prove his point, Harry grabbed Draco's arms and gripped them tight so that Draco couldn't change his mind.

Draco was also in a haze, but the hard grip on his arms – each finger sure to leave a bruise – prompted him to pause and truly look at Harry. Harry squeaked in dismay and pushed his head up closer to Draco's so that he could take possession of Draco's mouth. Draco smirked, a tiny chuckle escaping him.

“Don't worry,” Draco whispered in Harry's ear. “I'm not going anywhere for a while.”

Harry nodded in acceptance, feeling far more relieved than he should. In fact, an extremely not helpful yet somehow sober braincell reminded him that he and Draco were rivals that had hated each other for years prior to the end of the war. Harry took a deep breath, exhaled that thought away, and relaxed completely so that he could simply feel.

In practically no time at all, Harry was making all the same noises that Draco had. He whimpered, gasped, moaned, and begged. Draco thrusting in and out managed to hit a spot that Harry hadn't quite believed actually existed, but it did, and stimulating it felt a good hundred times better than everything else that had happened.

Well... everything but that blowjob he was pretty sure that Hermione had given him, but he didn't want to think about that right now.

Now Harry was convinced that he was about to either float on up to heaven – possibly dying first – or simply explode into a thousand pieces, never to be found again. He wrapped his arms around Draco and held on because he didn't want to die or shatter before this glorious sex was at least three days old.

Had Draco been able to hear Harry's wish for their sex to last at least three days, he would have burst out laughing. As it was, he was rapidly approaching climax. With a devouring kiss, Draco tried to bury himself as deeply as possible, his thrusts small and shaky as he flooded Harry with wonderfully wet heat. Harry squealed a little as he arched up into Draco, his body shaking from an orgasm that he simply didn't have the fluids left to accompany it.

When the two of them were done – having each had sex with everyone in the room – they were so worn out that Draco simply collapsed on top of Harry. It took maybe half a second for them to pass out. Had they been capable of looking around, they would have seen that almost everyone was drifting off to sleep.

Only Hermione and Pansy were still awake, but not for very much longer. Hermione's head between Pansy's legs soon produced a loud squeal that echoed around the room for a good five seconds before Hermione's fingers between her own legs rewarded her with a loudly vocal orgasm as well. After that, they too passed out, and the room stayed remarkably cozy despite the fact that all ten occupants were completely naked and sleeping.

 

***

 

“Oh my God!” Harry cried out the next morning after very clear memories played out in his mind as he drifted awake. His eyes flew open to stare at the ceiling because he was rather afraid to look around the room – especially since a solid weight pressed him into the very comfortable and plush cushion.

“Oh my God!” Hermione nearly screeched as she also opened her eyes. She actually sat up quite abruptly and looked around.

“Granger, shut it,” Pansy groaned in complaint, tugging Hermione until she lay back down. “I'm not ready to wake up.”

Luna's soft and fluffy voice was soothing to everyone. “I'm rather enjoying the memories of what happened and wish to linger over them for as long as possible.”

“Oh my God,” Harry murmured, repeating his earlier statement. He carefully looked around without shifting his body. Even though he didn't dare confirm that it was who he thought it was, he didn't want the weight to move. He rather liked that weight and wanted it to stay there forever. Even so, he needed to look around and sort of reassure himself that everything he remembered had actually happened.

As expected, the room contained eight naked women – or are they still considered girls because they were still in school, despite all being at least 18? This look around also confirmed who the weight on him was, even though he still didn't dare to look. It was just obvious that if all eight of the ten people in the room who were female happened to be in sight, then the only other male had to be laying on top of him.

About 25 percent of Harry wanted to jump up and start shouting at Malfoy for being Malfoy, naked, on top of Harry. However, another 25 percent of Harry wanted to kiss Draco and recreate  _all_ of the memories featuring the two of them the previous night. The remaining 50 percent of him wanted to simply hold Draco tight, growl the word  _mine,_ and glare at anyone who tried to argue.

The situation was so far from anything Harry could have ever expected, that he just did not know what to do. It seemed like he only had two choices; cry... or laugh. And honestly, crying came with too many side effects – such as nasty headaches – so that really only left one option.

Even so, he was surprised when the laughter bubbled out of his mouth. The room had been filled with small noises – gasps of surprise, groans of shame or mortification, and purrs of delight – but it fell silent. Slowly, one by one, everyone joined in on the laughter.

Luna had a laugh that sounded like pure and soft harp music strummed by angels. She also had a mind so unique and different from all the others that no one was surprised when she asked: “What are we laughing about, Harry?”

It took Harry a moment to calm down enough to speak coherently, but then he turned his head so that he could look Luna in the eye. “I don't know about all of you, but  _I'm_ laughing because I walked into this room a virgin, and while I can clearly remember having sex with everyone here, I can't quite remember who took my virginity.”

“Oh,” Luna replied with a tone like she was high on life. “I do believe that was me.”

Harry huffed a small laugh. “You're probably right.”

“ _Damn..._ ” Pansy burst out, clearly delighted by the information. “I can't decide if I should be jealous or not! I mean, who else can honestly say that their first time was during an orgy with practically the _entire_ 8 th year?!”

No one knew exactly why, but it seemed like their shared ordeal had the lingering effects of not only honesty, but a strange compulsion to volunteer private information.

Luna went first. “I lost mine to Neville back in sixth year.”

“I lost mine to Ron while camping in the Forest of Dean,” Hermione stated with a wistful smile.

“Speaking of Dean,” Ginny added wryly. “I lost mine to him back near the beginning of _my_ sixth year.” Referring to the fact that Dean was a year ahead of her.

Susan, Hannah, and the Patil twins – who, according to everyone's memory, did  _not_ have incestuous sex with each other at any point – each volunteered who they lost their virginity to and when. Then Pansy gave a strange sigh that no one could quite interpret.

“I lost mine to Draco some time in either 4th or 5th year,” Pansy stated with a hum that suggested she was remembering it and that it was a happy memory.

Draco shifted so that he was now resting his chin on his arms which were draped across Harry's chest. “I suppose if everyone else has shared, I can too... I lost mine near the end of 3 rd year to two 7 th year Slytherin boys and a 6 th year Slytherin girl that no one here would even remember anyway.”

“Whoa, really?” Pansy blurted out in astonishment. “I had no idea!”

“Well... you didn't ask,” Draco replied a bit defensively. 

Hermione cleared her throat in a way that let Harry – who knew her so well – know that she was trying to be both delicate and disapproving. “Isn't 3 rd year a bit...  _young_ to have sex?”

Draco shrugged. “Not that it's any of  _your_ business, but when it started, I didn't really have much of a choice. I'm just happy that they went to great lengths to make sure that I was very willing by the end of it.”

“Draco...” Harry murmured in sympathy, putting a hand on his cheek. “That's not right...”

Draco gave him an odd look, both amused and a sort of snide disbelief. “Says the boy who lost his virginity without prior consent during an orgy in a room that  _clearly_ is not actually intended to bestow visions of one's true love!”

The truth of the matter finally caught up with Hermione, making her groan and press a hand to her head as she sat up. “Oh... what am I going to tell Ron?”

“I usually find that the truth works best,” Luna replied brightly, but before she could enlighten them to her idea of what the truth was, Ginny took over.

“Don't worry, I'll stand by you and back you up as you explain it to him,” Ginny assured her. “I won't _let_ him think badly of you!”

“Yeah,” Parvati added. “I'm a Gryffindor too, and if the three of us can't convince him –”

“Four of us,” Luna interrupted softly. 

“If the four of us,” Parvati tried again, but this time Harry interrupted her.

“Actually, five of us,” Harry stated. He looked over at Hermione. “You didn't think I planned to leave you to explain it on your own, did you? I figure that he'll get mad and I'll let him punch me until he feels better, and then he'll hear you out before storming off to think things through for a while.”

“And then he'll come back and let you know that he forgives you,” Ginny assured her friend, reaching across the center of the cushion to take Hermione's hand. 

Considering that they had started spread out along the sides, it was fairly interesting that all ten of them were now more or less piled in the center of the cushion. Harry was half certain that the reason that no one had bothered to actually move was because this cushion was so damn comfortable that no one  _wanted_ to move yet. Besides, so far, they all felt this lingering joy that held the possibility of a repeat or continuation. If even one of them got up to maybe look for their clothes, they were all more than a little afraid that the good mood would be broken.

No one wanted to truly break the spell or whatever it was that made them all feel like they'd had 10 mind blowing orgasms followed by the best sleep of their lives. Harry frowned. He very slowly shook his head as he looked around again.

“What?” Draco wondered, secretly ignoring both the fact that he was still laying on Harry _and_ that he was happy that Harry hadn't tried to push him away yet.

“That can't be possible,” Harry murmured. He squinted his eyes at each girl one at a time.

“What's not possible?” Susan asked curiously.

“10 orgasms... or would it be nine actually, but still! That can't be physically possible!” Harry insisted, not sure why it made a difference. “And yet if I focus on you individually, I can remember all of them...” And when Harry looked at Draco, he remembered having two, and so yes, he'd had 10 in total.

“I think I only had three...” Draco murmured, biting his lip in thought as he looked around. “Pansy, Hermione, you... and then you again, so four...” he counted so softly that he was nearly whispering. “And yet I know I had sex with everyone else too...”

The girls all looked at each other with slight blushes and knowing grins. Most agreed that they'd had between five and ten orgasms. Luna wore an even dreamier expression than normal.

“I think I had twelve!” She announced, and then proceeded to count softly. “Harry, Hermione, Susan, Parvati, Ginny, Padma, Hermione again, Pansy, Draco, Pansy again, Hermione once more, and then Hannah.”

Harry raised a brow and chuckled as he looked over at his best friend. Hermione was blushing the deepest shade of red – one so deep that it didn't seem humanly possible. She scratched at the back of her neck and looked to the ceiling. “Errrr.....”

Pansy laughed and tugged Hermione back onto the cushion before kissing her cheek. “You made me scream and then pass out, so you're definitely on the list of the six or so orgasms I had. And I'm pretty sure that you gave yourself one at the same time, so... If you took as many as you gave out, you must have been –” She cut herself short with a laugh.

The Patil twins shook their heads and laughed. “She's on my list!” They both exclaimed in unison.

“And mine!” Everyone else echoed.

Hermione covered her face with both hands and let out a prolonged but low squeal of mortification. Everyone laughed, but it wasn't meant to be mean. Even Draco was laughing because he found her embarrassment adorable.

“Why does this embarrass you?” Draco wondered as the thought occurred to him and sobered up his laughing. “I'd think you'd be proud of the fact that your tongue can do things that make a person's toes curl and arch their back as they –” 

“Squeal and cry and call out your name,” Ginny took over with a wink at Draco.

“Not to mention beg the Gods for you to never stop,” Pansy added as she stroked Hermione's back. Hermione now had her face buried in Pansy's chest.

“But I don't want that skill!” Hermione protested. It was muffled by Pansy's ample breasts, but everyone heard her anyway.

Harry reached over and pinched her right buttock near her hip. “Dare I ask how you even  _acquired_ that skill?”

Hermione turned over and rested her head on Pansy's shoulder as she stared up at the ceiling. She took a few deep breaths to calm down and very determinedly did  _not_ look at anyone. “Well... Once Ron started hinting that he wanted to... you know...  _have sex_ ,” she whispered as if those words were forbidden to be spoken in this room. “I, well I didn't want to be bad at it! So I... I found a book... and I studied techniques... and then I practiced on, well,  _things...”_

Before she could try to explain any more. The room devolved into giggles again. Harry patted Hermione soothingly even as Draco shook his head.

“You know, I think you might actually be the only person I have ever heard of who actually learned phenomenal sex skills from a book!” Draco stated with a grin.

Luna sat up and pulled Hermione into a hug that would have made Harry a lot more intrigued to see if he wasn't looking at two girls he normally had zero sexual interest in. Luna purred knowingly as she stroked Hermione's cheek.

“Ah... so you _do_ want those skills!” Luna exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and rested her head on Luna's shoulder. “Well... I  _suppose_ I do. I just meant for them to be used on one person only.

“And me!” Pansy insisted, trying to pull Hermione back on top of her. “Please say that you'll convince that lug of a boyfriend of yours to let me have you from time to time! I'll even let him do me too if that helps to convince him.”

Hermione blushed. “Er... no?”

Harry chuckled because it was obvious that Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to refuse Pansy.

“I'm not into girls at all,” Parvati stated abruptly, and then grinned at Hermione. “But _I_ would literally pay good money if you'd consider doing that to me at least once a month, Hermione!”

Hermione sighed in frustration and flung her hands out as if smoothing unwanted debris away from her. “ _I'm_ not into girls! If it wasn't for whatever was in our wine – a lust potion, I'm almost certain – I wouldn't have done any of this!”

Harry finally, reluctantly, pushed Draco away, blushing just a little when he felt Draco's limp shaft unstick from the dried evidence of what had happened – his anus puckered slightly as if protesting the loss. They both made unconscious sounds of unhappiness at being separated, so Harry pressed a very quick kiss to Draco's cheek before rushing over to his best friend. He pulled Hermione into his arms and stroked her hair soothingly.

He wanted to say shh or maybe assure her that everything would be alright, but those things sounded trite.

“This is all my fault,” Hermione whispered, but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear. “I discovered the room while studying your...” She gave Harry a significant look that he understood to mean his Marauders' Map. He nodded in understanding. “And then I assumed that the legends were true, and I dragged everyone here! If not for me, none of this would have happened!”

There was nothing Harry could say, so he simply held her close, rocking her just a tiny bit as he stroked her hair. “I know...” he murmured very softly. “But I'm not upset. Nor am I sorry. I don't regret a moment of it, even though things happened that probably shouldn't have.”

As he talked, all the others sat up and circled around. Everyone but Draco placed a hand on Hermione's body somewhere to try to comfort her. Meanwhile, Draco was distracted by Harry's hair; running a hand through it to see if it actually could get any messier. Or perhaps neater? Harry closed his eyes and did his best not to shiver in pleasure and lean into the touch.

“We don't blame you, Hermione.”

“I don't regret it either.”

“Perhaps we should all simply agree that what happened in here was so out of the ordinary that it was just a dream,” Hannah Abbott suggested with a shrug. “A _really_ _good_ dream, but... That way, there's nothing to feel guilty about.”

Hermione took Hannah's hand. “I know you're just trying to make me feel better, but in all honesty, I woke up in a room full of naked people after a night of seriously brilliant sex. I'm pretty sure I'm required to tell my boyfriend about it!”

“Besides,” Pansy added with a slightly evil smirk. “I don't think I could keep this a secret if I was bound by an unbreakable vow!”

“Me either,” Luna stated with a mischievous grin. “I plan to describe it in excruciating detail to Neville later on, and though I am not sure he will believe me, at least my conscious will be clear.”

By this point, what Harry liked to think of as some sort of spell over them – keeping them relaxed and open – seemed to have dissipated just enough that it was starting to become weird for 10 people to be lounging around naked in a room. Harry looked to the ceiling as he wondered about this. Considering that all the 8 th years shared one dormitory, it was actually fairly common to see most everyone is a state of undress bordering on naked – or actually naked in the boys' shower room – but... not actually  _this_ naked! Harry had a feeling that he should be freaking out.

After all, his possible girlfriend, his best friend, Luna, and a bunch of other girls that he didn't normally talk to were all naked in front of him, after a night of astonishingly good sex. Which Harry hoped and prayed was normal because he didn't want to have to take lust potions every time he wanted really good sex!

As Harry was starting to have a potential mental crisis, Hermione finally pulled herself together. She sighed, wiped a bit of moisture from her eyes, and then looked around.

“Do... Do we just ask for our clothes back?” She asked.

The room subtly changed. No one had noticed during the night when the candles had disappeared and a long series of windows had stretched across the top of one wall, but that was how they knew it was morning, at the very least. Now that clothes had been asked for, one wall slid open to reveal a closet full of soft and fluffy bath robes. A corner of the room underneath the windows slowly formed a large bathtub.

“A bath?” Susan asked no one in particular.

“Why not?” The Patil twins asked in return. “Can't be any kinkier than what already happened.”

“That's true...” Hannah murmured as she inspected the bath and found it to be the perfect temperature. She purred and sighed happily.

“It does seem to be big enough for all of us,” Harry remarked as he boldly entered the tub. “It doesn't have any strange smells and...” He picked up the sole bar of soap to smell it. “This smells like herbs to me. Hannah?”

Hannah took the offered soap and smelled it. “Smells like herbs to me too.”

“The lust potions smelled and tasted different for each of us, right? So if we're both smelling the same thing, that means it should be safe, right?” Harry asked, looking over at Hermione.

“I suppose so,” she answered uncertainly.

Draco stepped closer to Harry. “It wouldn't really matter. If it was laced with a variant of the lust potion that effected us by smell, it would do so if we were in the same room with it whether we used it or not. So we may as well take the bath.”

Harry smiled at Draco as he slipped into the tub and settled next to – but not  _too_ close to Harry. Hermione sighed and stepped into the tub so she could sit on Harry's other side and rest her head on his shoulder. She huffed an ironic laugh.

“We made it through months of camping alone without anything like this happening, only for it to happen now,” Hermione muttered softly.

Ginny snorted in amusement. “To be honest, I really thought the two of you must have been shagging constantly. Ron thought it too...”

Harry pressed a kiss to Hermione's temple, and then shrugged as he looked over at Ginny. “Nope. The locket was...”

“Yeah, it was...” Hermione agreed vaguely, a slight shudder of horror passing through her.

“Like a tiny dementor that we had to bring with us everywhere we went,” Harry finished with soft grimness in his voice.

Hermione felt her eyes go far away as she stared vaguely in Ginny's direction. “If you wore a piece of the Dark Lord on your chest, would you really feel like having sex?”

“Er... Probably not,” Ginny admitted, then shrugged. “Or maybe I'd be desperate to do it so that I felt alive and... _good_! Otherwise it might have just been too sad and depressing to carry on.”

Both Harry and Hermione looked haunted now.

“Hey now! I'm too damn hungry to reminisce, so...” Pansy growled at the sudden melancholy in the room and decided to change it. She knelt in front of Hermione in the tub and leaned forward until she could give Hermione a surprisingly skillful kiss. When she broke it off, she leaned back with an impish grin. “If you don't cheer up, I'm going to have to insist that we do some of the things that put us to sleep last night!”

Hermione actually chuckled at that. “And here I thought you said you were too hungry.”

“I am! Which just means that you'd owe me an _immense_ favor for putting you back in a good mood!” Pansy insisted.

“As I understand it, _I'd_ actually be putting _you_ in a good mood!” Hermione teased.

“That too,” Pansy replied with a shameless shrug and a grin.

After that, the group finished their bath, dried off with luxuriously fluffy towels that appeared next to large tub, and then slipped into the bathrobes.

“I can't say that I've ever spent a more enjoyable morning,” Draco murmured to himself. “And strangely, I was naked for all of it!”

Harry overheard him and laughed. “I know exactly what you mean!”

The moment the last person pulled on the provided bathrobes, the wall that originally let them into the room finally opened to let them out. To their surprise, Ron, Neville, Dean, and a couple other 8 th year boys were waiting in the hall; sitting along the walls as if they had been there a while.

“Er...” Harry began, feeling like he should probably be the one to explain.

“You're okay!” Ron gushed happily as he leapt to his feet and threw his arms around Hermione.

“How did you find us?” Hermione asked, clearly astonished to be confronted by her boyfriend so soon.

“The mar – uh, er, you know...” Ron mumbled with a blush, looking over to Harry.

“Oh,” both Harry and Hermione stated knowingly.

Padma – as a Ravenclaw with a strong desire to know everything she possibly could – frowned, crossed her arms, and then demanded: “Wait a minute! This is not the first time that a vague reference to something used to locate the room has been made. I want to know what you're talking about!”

Hermione sighed as if she was being forced to give up the secrets of the universe. “I found a book of Hogwarts legends that has an astonishingly detailed map of this part of the castle in it. I was in such a hurry to find the room that I left the book open on my bed.”

“Yeah,” Ron backed her up. “And when I went looking for my girlfriend, I saw the book on her bed and figured that a secret room was as good a place as any to find a few missing people.” Ron then blushed and scratched the back of his head. “But I'm an idiot! I, er, I brought the book with me only to realize that I lost it at some point.”

“Oh Ron...” Hermione sighed as if she was completely used to such behavior. She kissed him, which was a bit awkward because she was now feeling very guilty. Meanwhile, Harry was impressed that they could come up with such a plausible cover story so quickly.

Padma accepted the explanation with a shrug. “No matter, the house elves will probably find it and bring it to the library sooner or later.

Those who had been waiting anxiously couldn't help but notice that the group that had been missing all wore bathrobes and seemingly nothing else.

“So, er...” Neville began after hugging his girlfriend. “What happened?”

The question caused a sharp intake of breath as everyone instantly understood that Luna would answer the question far more bluntly than any of them wanted at the moment. Harry solved the problem by snatching Luna and covering her mouth with a hand.

“Er, Luna?” Harry questioned, but didn't move his hand so that she could answer. “Perhaps we should tell it, er...”

“Tactfully?” Padma ventured.

“Gently?” Hermione suggested.

Pansy laughed and slapped Harry on the back. “Go on, let her blurt the whole thing out! I want to hear the roars of outrage and disbelief!”

Hermione pressed a hand to her head for a moment, and then squared her shoulders. “Oh for heaven's sake! Here's what happened. I discovered a map to a secret room in Hogwarts called the Amoris Room, and I thought that it would confirm that you are my true love and destined future husband, so I went looking for the room and everyone sort of came with me, and then – ”

Harry let go of Luna and took hold of Hermione's hand to shake her a bit. “Hermione, you're saying it so fast that I'm not sure that Ron will be able to understand a word your saying. Calm down.” Harry looked up at Ron. “So, after finding the Amoris room, not knowing what it was or what it did –”

“Aside from a legend that it could give you a vision of your true love or future spouse,” Parvati interrupted.

“Which _I_ had never heard of,” Harry added before continuing. “We very quickly discovered that we were trapped inside the room, and then...” He looked to Hermione.

“And then...” she reiterated, looking to the floor.

“ _And then..._ ” Ron pressed, a puzzled frown letting them know that he was not used to them being so evasive with him.

Luna took over because she could say it without blushing or dying of embarrassment. “And then we unwittingly ate and/or drank a powerful lust potion that made us  _all_ have sex with each other all night long followed by a refreshingly deep sleep, followed by a lovely conversation in the morning, then a bath, these robes, and now we're talking to you!”

“God! She made it sound like we were studying or something!” Pansy blurted out incredulously. “I mean I can understand her not dwelling on the copious screaming orgasms, but to say it as if saying that the sky was blue –” 

“But the sky is blue,” Luna interrupted, sounding almost childlike with innocence and confusion. “And the orgasms were screaming. How else was I supposed to say it?”

“Oh I don't know!” Pansy growled loudly, feeling strangely angry for some reason she couldn't figure out. “How about saying it like this: We fucked each others' brains out until we passed out from sheer exhaustion!”

“Pansy!” Hermione chided sharply.

“I thought we were going for tact!” Padma and Parvati exclaimed in unison.

“I _told_ you that we shouldn't have said anything at all!” Hannah interjected. “It's really no one's business what we did in that room last night!”

“It was a bloody lust potion!” Susan cried out. “It doesn't matter who we tell because we didn't really do anything wrong! If this was a case brought before the Wizengamot, it would be determined that the only one at fault is whoever created that room!”

“The _Founders_ created that room!” Hermione shouted rather passionately. “But we can't exactly hold them accountable, can we?!”

Harry held up his hands and roared: “Hang on a second!” He looked around to see that Draco was smirking – clearly enjoying the show. The rest of those wearing bathrobes were bristling with pent up nervous and or passionate energy, and the ones who had been waiting for them were watching and listening in various states of shock and disbelief. The hall fell silent. “I think we might all be missing a very important question...”

This had all eyes turn to him. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Er, well, isn't the important question actually this:  _why_ would the Founders create a room in a  _school_ that seems to intentionally give the people who go inside it a lust potion? Don't you think that's a bit weird to have around, er, minors?”

Luna laughed as if Harry was being silly. “Well the room  _is_ called the Amoris room, which is one way of saying love in Latin. I suppose that maybe they considered the name enough of a warning.”

Susan shook her head. “Not really. Harry's right, this is a  _school_ . Full of  _children_ ! Horny teenagers to be specific...”

“I rather think that knowing that there's a room that hands out lust potions would actually be an incentive for the students to seek it out,” Padma stated with a knowing look on her face.

Harry put a hand over his face as he was overwhelmed by another one of those moments where he could either laugh or cry, and once more, he chose to laugh. His chuckles burst forth, shaking his whole body. He still pressed a hand to his head as he slowly shook his head back and forth.

Hermione giggled, though she tried to stifle it. Luna giggled as musically as ever. Pansy snorted, and then suddenly, those wearing nothing but bathrobes fell into helpless chortles of laughter.

Luna was the first one to regain the ability to speak, although she was still giggling merrily. “I'm going to go drag my boyfriend somewhere private and give him an excruciatingly detailed account of what happened until he is overcome by lust and tears my clothes off.”

“Good Gods woman!” Draco burst out incredulously. “After all that, _how_ can you possibly be ready to have sex again so soon?!”

“Well, Luna did say that she'd had 12 orgasms, so it's really a miracle that she can even walk,” Parvati pointed out with a grin as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

“That just makes it all the more unbelievable!” Draco insisted.

“I must admit that I agree,” Hermione stated almost timidly, giving Draco a soft smile. “I don't want to be looked at – let alone _touched_ for at least the next 24 hours. I have _no idea_ how you could be ready again so soon!”

Luna simply shrugged. “I think I could have sex 24 hours a day and still want more.”

“That's insane!” Pansy, Hannah, and the Patil twins exclaimed in unison.

Luna merely smiled at them serenely. “You all think  _I'm_ unbelievable? I'm a girl... I could theoretically be half asleep during it – not that I'm saying you'd ever take advantage of me like that, Nev – but take a moment to think about Harry...”

All eyes swiftly turned to Harry again. Draco pinched his own chin in thought. “Yeah... now that you mention it...”

“What?” Harry asked defensively. “I'm the one who can't believe that's physically possible, and I'm damn certain that I will not be able to do it again for several days!”

Luna hummed a bit deviously. “Perhaps you should go to the boy's shower and test that theory out...”

Harry goggled at her incredulously. “What? Why? If I can't, I don't really want to know, but if I can, then I'll be alone with no way to test it anyway. What would be the point?”

“I could help you test it, Harry,” the Patil twins offered in unison – as much of their statements were.

“Er...” Harry flushed in embarrassment.

Hannah also blushed, but decided to be bold. “Not so fast! Girls should not be in the boys' shower, but if we dragged Harry into the  _girls'_ shower with us...”

“Er...” Harry droned again.

“Great idea!” Susan cheered, patting Hannah on the back.

Hermione laughed. “Well, while you're all off testing that theory, I think  _I'll_ have to go ask McGonagal about this room. There's got to be a clear record of it somewhere, and I think Harry's right. We need to know why the Founders created it.”

“Please don't!” Susan begged. “If you tell her about what happened, she'll have to tell my parents, and I don't want them to know that in just one night, I got shagged by Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson –” 

“Yes yes! We were all there, remember?” Parvati huffed impatiently.

“Fine, I'll _try_ to not give many details,” Hermione capitulated. “But I really think we need to find out everything we can about why Hogwarts has a room filled with a lust potion so powerful that it made every single one of us forget that we're straight!”

“Speak for yourself,” Draco drawled in amusement. “I happen to be bisexual.”

“Aside from you,” Hermione acknowledged with a respectful nod of her head.

Pansy sighed impatiently, grabbing Hermione's hand. “Well loves, this has been fun, but I wasn't kidding when I said I was starving. I'm either going to drag you off as I suggested about an hour ago to do that thing again that made my toes curl, or I'm going to go eat.”

Hermione kissed Pansy on the cheek. “You go eat. I really have to go see McGonagal.”

“Well you're no fun,” Pansy muttered. She waved over her shoulder as she walked away. “I expect you all back here next weekend for another go!”

“I'm only doing it if Hermione does!” Hannah, Susan, the Patil twins, and Ginny exclaimed. Hermione blushed the deepest shade of red again and buried her face in her hands.

“I'd show up even without Hermione, but I suspect it would be more fun to drag her along,” Luna added.

Hermione looked to the ceiling with a severely put upon expression. “Why me?!”

Ginny laughed mercilessly and put an arm around Hermione. “Because as you said, that lust potion may have made us all forget that we're straight, but you could seriously convert a girl if you wanted to!”

“Mmmhmm!” The rest of the girls agreed with nods.

“Er...” Hermione droned, unable to think of anything to say.

“I'm pretty sure you converted Pansy already,” Padma reminded her sensibly.

Harry had been keeping an eye on Ron and the others, who were still staring in silent shock. Now, Ron looked like he was reaching his boiling point, and since it wasn't actually aimed at Harry at the moment, Harry had the strongest desire to run away before it was. Without thinking, he slipped his hand into Draco's and tugged while literally everyone else was staring at Hermione.

_Come on,_ Harry mouthed silently, pulling Draco after him as he made his escape. Once they were far enough away, Draco pulled Harry into a hall that led toward the 8 th year dorm. Then he located an empty alcove and pushed Harry into it.

“Why'd you escape like that?” Draco wondered. “You had practically all the girls offering to get you up and off again...”

“Yeah, er...” Harry began, looking to his feet as he blushed lightly. “I was actually hoping that I could test the theory in either my bed or yours with at least half a dozen privacy spells and perhaps a hex or two should anyone dare to touch the curtains around the bed.”

Draco looked away as if he was far less interested in the subject than he actually was. “I'd say we should probably go to your bed since Blaise is most likely in the dorm we share and he'll bug the fuck out of us until we either let him watch or join, so your dorm might be a bit more private.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed with a smile. “It seemed like everyone who is normally in my dorm was in that hall waiting for all of us to reappear. So... we should probably hurry before they get back!”

“We should!” Draco agreed with an eager grin. 

They rushed to the 8 th year dormitory and managed to avoid any real attention as they walked through the common room and up the stairs. They nearly ran into Blaise as he returned to his dorm from the boys' bathroom, but thankfully avoided him. After that, they burst into Harry's empty dorm and slammed the door shut. 

Harry cast a silencing spell, a locking spell, a notice-me-not spell, a stinging hex, and a genital wart curse on the curtains of his bed. After that, he cast a spell that literally made appear the words:  _warning, do not disturb on pain of nasty curses_ !

Once that was accomplished and the curtains were closed with the two of them inside, Harry gave Draco a nervous look. “So, er...”

Draco smiled and cupped Harry's chin. “I think that this doesn't have to go quite as far as the lust spell made us. I mean, if that's not what you want.”

Harry smiled in return, feeling much better. “Well, I think we should start with snogging and see where it goes.”

Draco murmured in agreement as he pulled Harry close and gave him the hottest kiss he could manage. It was hot enough to make Harry moan and melt onto the bed, pulling Draco on top of him. Despite their agreement to just see what happened, things escalated very quickly. Their bathrobes both disappeared after just two minutes, and Harry was cupping Draco's firm arse with both hands, trying his best to pull Draco into his body.

“God,” Harry whispered when Draco broke off the kiss to throw back his head and moan. The two of them were rubbing their shafts together in a way that felt just electric. “Theory confirmed, apparently I can!” Both of them chuckled at that. “I... I just want you inside me. Now! _Please_ Draco...”

Draco nodded, then pulled back just enough to look Harry in the eye. “I know a spell that can prepare you for me if you literally mean now. Otherwise I can use my fingers like I did last night.”

Harry stopped breathing for a moment as something occurred to him. “I uh... I didn't know about that. I didn't uh, I didn't hurt you, did I? When I...?” Harry trailed off when Draco shook his head.

“Nope, you didn't,” Draco assured him. “For a couple of reasons. First, lust potion or not, I know how to wandlessly prepare myself at the last second if necessary, and, well, er...” Draco blushed. “I tend to have someone in my bed often enough that my body is used to it.”

“Oh...” Harry murmured, then smiled wryly. “That's probably because you're gorgeous and everyone wants you.” He then stroked a hand down Draco's spine. “I really did mean now, so use the spell.”

“Okay,” Draco agreed with a soft smile. “This will feel weird.”

Which was exactly how it felt, but Harry didn't care. He did whatever was necessary to get Draco inside him as soon as possible, and then focused on kissing Draco as Draco focused on thrusting at just the right angle to stimulate Harry. Harry chuckled after a good ten minutes of them both moaning and groaning happily.

“You've had a lot of practice at this too, haven't you?” Harry asked, still chuckling lightly.

Draco blushed and tilted his head side to side as he nodded, as if saying:  _Well can you blame me_ ?

“I'd love for you to teach me everything you know about pleasing a lover,” Harry informed him with a grin. “I promise to practice until I'm really really good at it!”

Draco felt his eyes cross unexpectedly as he thought about how much shagging that would entail. “Er... yeah. I think I can make time to teach you.”

“Say... every night in my bed. Or yours.”

Draco laughed and gave Harry a kiss before answering. “I suppose that depends on who is already in our respective dorms before we decide to go to bed. I'm warning you now, Blaise is going to want to join in, and well...” Draco shrugged.

“Ah, so he's the one usually in your bed,” Harry stated, loving how they were able to have a conversation while in the middle of some fabulous sex. He twirled his fingers through Draco's hair, perversely satisfied with messing up the normally perfect locks.

“Yeah, and he's good too. He's also a player, hopping from bed to bed as much as possible – both boys and girls,” Draco explained, finding that after his night, he had a lot more stamina that he usually did.

“Is bed hopping a Slytherin thing?” Harry wondered in between heavy kisses.

“Yeah, I suppose it is,” Draco admitted. “By 7th year, pretty much everyone in the year has had sex with everyone else in the year at least once. Well, aside from those who are completely straight or completely gay. They've only visited half the total beds.”

Harry nodded in understanding. “Being the so-called Chosen One made it hard for me to have a stable relationship, so as I've already established, I had no prior experience. That said, I am fairly sure that everyone in Gryffindor paired up by 7 th year to shag as much as possible. I'm also sure that most pairs stayed couples with only a few breakups here and there, probably to maximize their chances.”

Draco laughed. “Two very different answers to the age old question of: who am I going to sleep with tonight?”

“Ooo! Please say it's me!” Harry feigned begging, even going so far as to try to sound like one of the many younger girls who were always trying to capture Harry's attention. As intended, Draco laughed, which made Harry smile.

Their conversation lulled for about an hour as they alternated between heavy snogging and lazy thrusting, but eventually, both were more than ready to reach their climax. Harry ended up going first, making Draco groan as the delightful spasms triggered his own orgasm. After that, they were both too tired to talk any more and settled comfortably to take a nap before someone dared to wake them for dinner.

As it turned out, no one dared to risk touching Harry's curtains with the warning he'd placed on it, so they were able to sleep until their own gnawing hunger woke them. Thankfully, it was already dinner time in the great hall, so there was no one around to see them crawl out of bed and stumble around like drunken sailors. With a quick kiss, Draco took off to his own dorm in order to get dressed.

 

***

 

Harry stared at his boyfriend across the hall two months later. They hadn't tried to keep their relationship a secret, but neither had they announced it for the world to hear. Which meant that so far, only the 8 th years knew for certain that they were together, and all of the 8 th years were shockingly loyal to each other since they had all survived the war.

That said, it was probably obvious to anyone with eyes that Harry and Draco were boyfriends. They usually stared at each other when they were in the great hall, and they also sat together in all their shared classes. Most telling of all was the fact that they had a shameless habit of giving each other a copious amount of love bites.

Harry stroked the bruises along his neck fondly as he stared at his gorgeous lover. It didn't take long to realize that not only was Draco not looking at him, but he was also picking at his food and appeared ill. Harry frowned in concern.

“Does Draco look sick to you?” Harry whispered to Hermione – who was also looking a bit off and playing with her food. “Or is something wrong with breakfast?”

“Oh Harry...” Hermione murmured, her eyes watering as if she thought he was the saddest thing she had ever seen.

“What?” Harry asked slowly.

“I have something I need to tell you, but not now,” Hermione hissed in a whisper. “Meet me outside in 20 minutes, and yes, I know this means that we'll be skipping a class, but it's important.”

“Oh God!” Harry blurted out, slowly filling with a sense of dread. If Hermione was willing to skip a class, the world must be soon coming to an end!

“Yes,” Hermione agreed vaguely, as if she'd read Harry's thoughts. She patted him on the shoulder before getting to her feet and rushing off.

“What's the matter with her?” Ron asked, but Harry could only shrug helplessly.

Harry eyed Ron warily. Just as Harry had predicted, Ron had gotten angry enough to punch Harry several times, but then cooled down and stormed off to brood for a few days. After that, he admitted that both Harry and Hermione were under the influence of a strong lust potion and would have never had sex with each other had they been sober. That meant things were currently more or less normal between the two best friends, but Ron still looked deeply hurt when he thought no one was looking.

Harry noticed that Hermione was talking to Hannah Abbott over at the Hufflepuff table. That made his brows draw together in puzzlement because Hannah also looked a bit ill. A slow look around showed that enough people looked ill that Harry wondered if something was going around. Dragonpox maybe?

“Hey Ron,” Harry prompted with a nudge to his best friend's shoulder. “Do witches and wizards get the basic muggle flu?” He couldn't remember off hand because he himself had usually been fairly healthy.

“Yeah, but then Madam Pomfrey gives them a Pepper Up Potion, and they're usually feeling better again in no time,” Ron reminded him.

“Oh, so that's probably it then,” Harry muttered to himself.

“See you in class,” Ron stated as his stood up. They had the same class of course, but Ron was heading out a few minutes early because he thought it might impress Hermione – who he'd noticed had been fairly quiet the last couple of days.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was waiting on a bench under a tree. Draco joined him, looking miserable. He slumped forward a bit and groaned. Harry frowned sympathetically and rubbed his back.

“Did she tell you?” Draco asked, although Harry had a hard time understanding him with his face buried in his hands.

“Tell me what?” Harry wondered.

“That's a no then,” Draco stated, still muffled by his hands.

“What? That you are sick? I figured that out for myself just by watching you during breakfast,” Harry informed him. “Did you go to Madam Pomfrey yet for a Pepper Up?”

“Actually yes, that was my first thought,” Draco muttered sounding both snarky and too miserable to care.

“What in the world?” Harry asked, distracted from his boyfriend by the arrival of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Luna, Neville, the Patil twins, Hannah, Susan, a couple other 8th year boys, and Pansy Parkinson of all people.

Hermione shuffled from foot to foot nervously for a moment before just blurting it out. “So I decided that I needed to call a meeting.”

“So I'm noticing,” Harry murmured, feeling that sense of dread again. “What's going on?” _And why am I always the last to know?_

“Harry...” Hermione practically whispered, looking at him again with that expression like the world was about to end.

“ _Hermione..._ ” Harry growled, rapidly becoming frustrated.

“So... I know it's taken a couple months, but McGonagal finally tracked down more information regarding that room,” Hermione stated after visibly steeling herself. “I spent all last night reading and rereading every single word that Roweena Ravenclaw herself wrote in a diary hundreds of years ago, and as it turns out, well...”

She didn't get a chance to finish her explanation because Ginny just couldn't take the suspense anymore. “I'm pregnant!” Ginny gasped out dramatically.

“What?!” Both Harry and Dean roared in disbelief.

“That's wonderful,” Luna stated with a tone of clear congratulation. “I'm pregnant too.” Neville gasped and looked faint.

“So am I,” Hannah and Susan said.

“So am I,” the Patil twins added.

“We're _all_ pregnant!” Hermione finally shouted in order to prevent them from doing it one or two at a time. However, at that point, only Pansy was left.

Harry felt like the entire world was spinning, but then he realized that it was only him that was swaying in circles. Draco sat up so that he could rub Harry's back. It didn't really help since Harry still felt like he couldn't breathe.

“Wait!” Ron cried out. “What are you saying? I _know_ that we're damn careful about using the contraceptive spells!”

“Yeah,” both Neville and Dean added, looking at their girlfriends with puzzled frowns.

Hermione sighed. “You see, back when Hogwarts was first founded, one of its many goals was to ensure that those with magic – especially  _strong_ magic – pass it on as much as possible. That means that after reaching a certain age, witches were invited to visit the Amoris Room with Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor in order to consume lust potions and fertility potions. And it wasn't just students either. Whenever any of the Founders came across powerful witches or wizards in their travels, they'd be invited to the Room. Long before pureblood was even an issue, the main concern was simply making sure there were a lot of...”

“Babies,” Padma stated, understanding the situation instantly. “They wanted as many magical babies as possible.”

“Exactly!” Hermione exclaimed in agreement. “That's why there's suddenly a noticeably larger amount of children born for the first three hundred or so years after the school was founded. And most telling, many of the children were born to witches who were abruptly married to squibs or even muggles, but the babies were full of strong magic – often founding many of the pureblood families of today.”

“Oh...” Luna murmured knowingly. “I see, the witches still lived in a time in which being a witch or an unmarried mother were equally likely to get a woman killed, and so they were impregnated by the most powerful wizards of the time, married off, and as far as records know, their children were the products of their marriages. Clever actually.”

“That's also why the room was eventually abandoned,” Hermione continued. “Times changed just enough in the magical community that it was no longer necessary to have so many babies. Plus, there were eventually enough magical families to pass the magic on.” She sighed abruptly. “ _And then_ all that pureblood nonsense started up, but that's not really important here. What _is_ important is that the room was created specifically to make us all fertile and in the mood to create babies, and we did.”

There was silence for a long moment as everyone tried to absorb this information. Eventually it was Ron who spoke up again. He cleared his throat first, and looked a bit like he was trying to swallow someone else's vomit.

“So... What you're saying is that... You're pregnant, with Harry's child...”

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples to try to ease her headache. “Yes.”

“Or Malfoy's child,” Neville suggested nervously, looking at his girlfriend. Luna smiled serenely at him, patting him on the back reassuringly.

“Er...” Draco droned on in thought for a moment. “Well I suppose that I might be the father of Pansy's child, but I couldn't be the father of any of the others.”

Harry latched on to this one sentence that his brain could actually process. “Wait, I thought you said that you had an orgasm with Hermione too.”

“Well I did, but I would be entirely shocked if it resulted in a child since I was not inside her at the time.”

Hermione cleared her throat, her face red with embarrassment. “I am not sure whether you'll find this good news or bad news – Draco – but actually no, you cannot be the father of any  _other_ child except for one... That I'm not actually sure exists yet. You see, we were all asked only one question while in that room, and not that it matters, but that voice was some remnant of Roweena Ravenclaw.”

“Oh!” Parvati and Padma exclaimed as one.

“Oh!” Pansy exhaled in understanding. “We were asked who the chosen one was.”

“And we thought she was asking about Harry!” Susan blurted out.

“So we all said Harry!” The girls – except for Hermione – cried out in unison.

“Fuck!” Harry exclaimed as he tossed his head down into his hands, which were resting on his knees.

Hermione cleared her throat very significantly. “ _Draco_ ...”

Draco sighed and looked away from everyone. “I answered Potter to that question and then I also consumed the Petit Four containing the fertility potion, and so...”

Harry sat up to look at Draco curiously. “And so what? Wouldn't that not matter since no one said your name?”

At that, Hermione actually laughed. “Well actually...”

Parvati and Padma both squealed. “ _You_ said his name!”

Luna giggled in that way of hers that sounded like harp music. “I remember that quite clearly, you complained that you were  _always_ the Chosen One and that you wanted Draco to be the Chosen One for the day!”

“Wait,” Harry murmured in confusion. “I'm not following you. What does that have to do with anything?”

Draco sighed, shook his head, and then gave Harry a wry smile. “It means that because we took fertility potions and then chose each other, we are also pregnant.”

This was so absurd that Harry was positive that they were all playing a joke on him. He burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that his sides eventually burned and ached. When he seemed to finally be calming down, Hermione stood up and towered over him imperiously, her hands on her hips.

“I want you to watch my wand very carefully, Harry,” Hermione instructed. “I'm going to cast a pregnancy test over all of us. If the person lights up yellow or golden, the test is positive, and if it lights up black, it's negative.”

“Er...” Harry murmured, feeling rather like he'd been drunk and was now suddenly sober.

“Gravida Probatur!” Hermione cried out as she flicked her wand decisively and then pointed it at her stomach. She immediately began to glow, a vibrant yellow aura that made her look a bit like a mini sun walking around. She quickly cast the spell on all the other girls that had been in the room that night.

“Now I'm going to prove to you that a person has a black light if they _aren't_ pregnant,” Hermione stated firmly before casting the test on first Ron, and then Neville. As promised, they both were promptly surrounded by a hazy black light that looked a bit purple in the spots that the sun shone directly through it.

Then, without warning, Hermione pointed her wand at Draco. “Gravida Probatur!”

Just as Harry felt his mouth gape in astonishment that Draco was surrounded by a golden light, Hermione cast the spell over him and heard everyone gasp in astonishment, despite half expecting it. He also saw a look of delight settle onto Draco's face. Harry tilted his head side to side in confusion over the look on Draco's face, but then slowly held out his hands. Despite his continued disbelief that this just  _was not possible!_ He definitely had a golden yellow glow around him.

“Wha...?” Harry tried to ask, but suddenly he felt woozy and the world slowly went black.

“Harry!” He just barely heard Draco cry out, his voice oozing concern and edged with just a little bit of panic.

But then Harry was not aware of anything until his eyes slowly opened. The world was blurry and his head ached. Someone handed him his glasses and helped him sit up.

“What happened?” Harry asked, looking around to see that he was in the hospital wing with only Draco, Hermione, Ron, Madam Pomfrey, and McGonagal standing around him.

“You fainted,” Hermione informed him with a mildly evil smirk.

“Are you sure, because I feel like I had the strangest dream. There was this room where fun but terrible things happened, and then suddenly everyone I know is pregnant, and supposedly _I'm_ pregnant, but I'm a boy and boys can't get pregnant!”

Draco chuckled softly. “You forgot the part where you're the father to all the babies.”

“Wait, did I talk in my sleep again?” Harry asked, wondering how else Draco could know about that part of his dream.

“No Harry, it wasn't a dream,” Hermione informed him. She was still smirking in a way that reminded him of the Mona Lisa, and he wondered when she would stop trying to put one over on him.

“But Hermione,” Harry said in what he hoped was a very firm voice. “I can't possibly be pregnant.”

“Oh but you can,” she assured him.

“No I can't!” Harry insisted.

“Yes you can, and you are,” Hermione stated every bit as firmly as he had been.

“But that's impossible,” Harry informed her slowly and clearly because she obviously wasn't understanding him. Or basic human physiology.

“I assure you, it's true,” Hermione stated.

“I wonder how long this will go on,” Draco whispered to Ron.

“Likely all day,” Ron whispered back. 

“Right!” Madam Pomfrey interrupted then as she had no desire to wait until Harry stopped being too stubborn to listen to his best friend. “Harry, as a fully qualified Mediwitch, I'm afraid that I have to confirm what Miss Granger is telling you. All of it. I am a little dubious of the details, but from what I understand, nearly half of the students in 8th year decided to take a combination of a lust potion and a fertility potion, and now there are 10 babies due to be born a few months after you're all done with school. Thank the _Gods_ that you'll all be done with school before any of you are far enough along to warrant me reporting this to St. Mungo's!”

McGonagal cleared her throat and gave Madam Pomfrey a significant look. “Actually, none of them have done anything wrong. I know that  _sounds_ unbelievable, but it's true. They were all of age – even Ginny – and the room itself has been strongly warded at some point to ensure that no one under the age of consent can gain access to it. There's no actual rule against pregnancy, and so, they really haven't done anything wrong. It's just hard to stomach...”

“I was sure that Professor Dippet made pregnancy an offense punishable by expulsion,” Madam Pomfrey murmured, clearly lost in thought. Hermione squeaked in alarm.

“No, I double and triple checked,” McGonagal informed her. “When he was Headmaster, Professor Dippet did actually try to discourage unplanned teenaged pregnancy by expelling the girls unfortunate enough to find themselves up the duff, but it was never an official school rule. The Founders themselves have it actually written in the bylaws that a witch may not be denied her education due to pregnancy. Of course, in those days, girls were likely to be married and expecting while still quite young.”

“Yes...” Madam Pomfrey murmured vaguely since she recalled being outraged by such facts when she was young and still in school learning history.

“In any case,” McGonagal continued. “Professor Dippet was dismayed to find that his strategy did not work. No matter how many girls he expelled over the years, more would accidentally get pregnant. So when Albus took over, he solved the problem by making sure that all students are taught the necessary contraceptive spells in their fourth year – which is hopefully before they are needed but also hopefully still fresh in their minds a few years later when they are needed. And there hasn't been an accidental pregnancy since. Well, until now...”

“And now there's 10 of them!” Madam Pomfrey stated cheerfully. 

“Oh God!” Harry blurted out as the reality hit him all over again and he suddenly felt nauseous. His hands drifted to his stomach. “So I'm really...?”

“Yes,” Draco informed him with a soft smile.

“And you're really?” Harry asked, giving Draco a tentatively hopeful smile.

“Yes,” Draco stated, sounding a little less than pleased this time.

“Oh God...” Harry repeated, but this time it was exhaled somewhat reverently. Harry didn't really know what to think. This all seemed to be happening so fast! “What am I going to do?”

“Well first, you're going to rest,” Madam Pomfrey stated bruskly.

“And then all 10 of us are going to get together again and talk about this,” Hermione informed him. 

“Okay,” Harry murmured with a sigh of relief. He was feeling inexplicably tired again, so he simply laced his fingers through Draco's as he lay back down and closed his eyes.

By the time Hermione reconvened the meeting, Harry had decided what he wanted to do. He knew that the most important decision wasn't really up to him, but he wanted to do everything he could to ensure that the right decision was made. Therefore, he looked around at everyone as solemnly as he could.

“When all is said and done, there's only one thing that I am truly afraid of, and that's, well... Family is extremely important to me since I don't really have one. A little part of me would die inside if I knew that any child of mine was purposely gotten rid of, so if any of you do not want this... If any of you are thinking about abortion, I would far prefer it if you just carried to term and then handed the baby over to me,” Harry informed them firmly, looking around once more. He lingered on Pansy, whom he thought might be the most likely to have an abortion.

When he didn't see any objections, he continued. “I have a big house, so if any of you need anything – especially a place to stay – all you have to do is ask.”

Pansy surprised him by responding first. “Fine, I'll admit that I was considering abortion. I am going to have a hard life for the next few years no matter what I do, and honestly, a baby will just make everything far more complicated. That said, I know a little part of me would die too if I did such a thing, so I'm grateful that you'll take responsibility. In fact, maybe we can make a deal: You allow me to tell the truth to anyone who asks – that I'm carrying a child of the  _Savior's_ – and also allow me to see my child as much as I want, and I'll give you sole custody of the baby once it's born.”

“I can agree to that,” Harry murmured with a tiny smile. He wasn't happy that she wanted to use his name to make her life better, but he couldn't blame her for doing what she felt she had to in order to survive.

Padma and Parvati spoke up next. “Well, our culture is... different... Theoretically, our parents moved us to Britain so that we could make our own choices, but in reality, they still expect us to form solid marriages before we have children. It might be easier for us to do as you suggested and actually move into your house for as long as it takes for our parents to accept the fact the we are both carrying a child from the same man, and thus cannot get married to correct our mistake.”

Harry nodded. “I want you to know that I really don't mind. I want to be able to see my kids as much as possible, so you living with me will just make that easier.”

Hermione slipped her hand in his. “You know that Ron and I were planning to live with you for a while after we're done with school anyway, so you don't have to worry about that. I know that he's not here right now, and that probably worries you, but I asked him to stay away for this meeting because it really needed to be just those of us who are pregnant. In any case, I've talked this over with him, and he's decided that this doesn't really change anything, so...”

Harry grinned. “Just let him punch me some more and then everything will be okay again.”

Draco growled. “If he dares to punch you now that you're pregnant, I will  _not_ look the other way!”

Hermione gave him a fond smile and shook her head. “He wouldn't, not really. Maybe just a light tap to the arm or something, but he knows better than to risk hurting an unborn child.”

Hannah and Susan exchanged significant looks and shrugs. “The two of us were planning to find a flat in London while we go into specialized training programs, so moving in with you will actually save us a lot of money,” Susan said.

“Er...” Hannah began hesitantly. “Do you plan to provide some sort of childcare? Such as baby sitters for while we're working?”

“Of course!” Harry exclaimed, stunned that she thought he would let her live with him, and then expect her to care for the baby all on her own. “I'm actually getting the big family I always wanted, and so of course I plan to take care of it!”

“Wait,” Pansy interrupted before anyone else could speak. “Does this mean that you were serious? You'll actually let _me_ live with you too?”

“If you want to, yeah,” Harry confirmed.

Pansy looked to the sky with an expression of half suppressed hope and longing. “Living with  _and_ carrying the child of the Chosen One... I might actually be accepted into the Mediwitch training at St. Mungo's!”

Luna sat on Harry's lap and kissed his cheek. “I don't know that I will have to live with you since my father is likely to be every bit as overjoyed by this as I am, but I do promise to come visit all the time. Maybe I'll stay over on weekends so that you get to see us as much as possible. And I'd like it if you came to all my Healer's appointments with me.”

Hermione chuckled. “Actually, we should probably hire a private Healer to come visit us all at Harry's so that he doesn't have to practically move into St. Mungo's for the duration!”

This provoked laughs from everyone.

Ginny grinned at Harry. “I think I will continue to live at home, but of course you'll see me all the time, so that won't be a problem.”

Harry nodded at her, and then took a deep breath before turning to face Draco. “And what about you?”

Draco also took a deep breath to steady his nerves. “Well... I am not good at living with others. Sharing a dorm room is a constant source of irritation to me since I was an only child raised in seclusion out in the country. Which means that I don't think I will be particularly pleasant to live with, but...”

Pansy reached over and squeezed his hand, knowing full well how hard it was for him to admit to his feelings.

Draco took another deep breath and continued. “But I want this. A family, I mean. I'm carrying your child and you're carrying mine. It would be agony to not be together, sharing each milestone; the first steps, the first words...”

“So... you'll live with me?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Yeah...” Draco murmured, giving him a soft smile.

Harry pulled Draco into a tight embrace that Draco only resisted for a moment before clinging to Harry in return. “I'm glad!”

 


End file.
